Kehidupan Baru
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Perang Besar telah berakhir dengan menyisakan banyak luka dan kesedihan walaupun seluruh korban peperangan telah dihidupkan kembali oleh Obito yang akhirnya sadar atas segala kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Sebuah mimbi buruk yang bernama "peperangan" telah berakhir dengan kemenangan dan kebahagian di pihak Alliansi Shinobi.


Kehidupan Baru

Maaf teman-teman saya telah lama vakum dari funia Fanfiction. Dan sekarang saya akan kembali lagi dengan karya terbaru saya. Kita saling mendukung ya teman-teman. One shot story, maaf kalau OOT, OOC, Typo, Cerita Kacau dan sebagainya. Support semua FFN NKRI :)

Title: Kehidupan Baru

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship and Romance

Pairing: NaruHina, InoKiba, SasuSaku

Perang Besar telah berakhir dengan menyisakan banyak luka dan kesedihan walaupun seluruh korban peperangan telah dihidupkan kembali oleh Obito yang akhirnya sadar atas segala kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Sebuah mimbi buruk yang bernama "peperangan" telah berakhir dengan kemenangan dan kebahagian di pihak Alliansi Shinobi. Tak ada kesedihan dan kepedihan walau perang telah berakhir karena Obito telah mengorbankan nyawanya dengan Gedo rinne tensei.

Matahari terbit menyambut sebuah kedamaian kepada para Shinobi yang bahagia, bahwa sesungguhnya kehidupan baru yang penuh kedamaian akan segera dimulai.

"Matahari telah terbit. Ayo mari kita mulai kehidupan baru kita ini yang penuh dengan kedamaian tanpa adanya rantai kebencian dan dimana kita semua saling memahami dan saling mengerti isi hati terdalam kita." Teriak Naruto kepada Pasukan Alliansi Shinobi

"Ya." Balas Pasukan

.

.

.

4 Hari setelah Perang berakhir tepatnya di Yaqini Q Pukul 11.45 AM

Tim 7, Sai, Tim 8, Tim 9, dan Tim 10 berkumpul semua disini.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul dengan lengkap lagi setelah perang berakhir. Dan hal ini membuat semangat masa mudaku semakin membara." Ujar Lee berapi-api.

"Dengan kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha ini akan membuat desa ini semakin lebih ramai dan berisik." Ucap Shino

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Ucap Kiba

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau tak perlu tahu." Ucap Shino

"Huh, kau itu selalu berbicara tak jelas." Ucap Kiba sedikit ketus

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini ketika kau bersama Orochimaru?" Ucap Ino

"Itu tidak penting dan bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada di datarnya walaupun sekarang dia sudah lebih hangat.

"Kau tak ada berubahnya dari dahulu yah." Ucap Shikamaru

"Hn"

"Hei, Naruto." Ucap Sakura dengan pelan ke Naruto

"Apa?" Jawab Naruto

"Kau sudah jadian dengan Hinata kan?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau sudah jadian dengan Hinata."

Naruto hanya diam.

"Diam artinya setuju, Sakura." Ucap Ino

"Eh." Ucap Naruto

"Jadi kau sudah jadian dengan Hinata." Ucap Sakura

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Naruto sedikit datar

Sakura lalu menyikut pelan dada Naruto hingga dia sedikit meringis. "Kau itu tidak seperti biasanya Naruto." Ucap Sakura

"Seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan bersikap tidak wajar. Begitulah dari buku yang kubaca." Ucap Sai

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka." Ucap Naruto ke Sakura dan Ino

"Huh, kau itu." Ucap Sakura dan Ino berbarengan

Lalu Sakura memeluk Naruto dan berkata "Selamat ya Naruto. Akhirnya kau telah menemukan pasangan hidupmu untuk masa depan." Naruto hanya bisa mematung dan mengucapkan "Terima Kasih, Sakura-chan." Sakura melakukan ini hanya untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu agar dengan segera Sasuke merespon dirinya yang telah lama menantinya. Walaupun Sasuke telah menyakitinya berkali-kali bahkan hamper membunuhnya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tanda tidak suka dengan tindakan Sakura barusan walau Sakura hanya memeluk Naruto untuk mengucapkan selamat atas hubungannya dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.30 PM

Mereka semua keluar dari Yaqini Q menuju kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Ketika Naruto dan Hinata baru 10 meter meninggalkan Yaqini Q. Ino dan Kiba, menyoraki pasangan kekasih baru tersebut yang berjalan beriringan sambil menggenggam tangan mereka dengan ekspresi ceria mereka "Romantisnya Sang Pahlawan kita ini." Ucap Ino menggoda

"Hahahaha… Mereka memang pantas." Ucap Kiba kemudian tangannya melingkari pinggang Ino

"Bukannya kalian juga sama." Ucap Naruto

"Kami telah jadian sejak kau pergi menuju Pulau Kura-kura." Ucap Kiba

"Dadah Hinata, Naruto. Kami ingin berkencan juga. Ayo Kiba-kun, Akamaru."

"Guk-guk."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menuju Air Terjun, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto riang

"Ayo." Ucap Hinata lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

.

.

.

Komplek Uchiha Pukul 14.58

Sakura berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke. Lalu Sakura mengetuk rumah Sasuke

'Tok, tok, tok.'

"Permisi, Sasuke-kun. Kau ada di dalam."

Sasuke lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan berkata "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk." Ucap Sakura

"Silahkan, kau kemari ada apa Sakura! Apa ada misi dari Hokage-sama?"

"Bukan itu, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sedikit merona

"Lalu apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di luar sana? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Baiklah, kau duduk saja di ruang tamu. Aku akan mengambilkan air minum."

"Terima Kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke datang membawa 2 gelas kosong dan 1 botol air mineral 1,5 liter dan menuangkan airnya ke kedua gelas kosong tersebut. Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura meminum air tersebut.

.

.

.

Di pinggir Sungai Nakano Pukul 15.16

"Apa hal yang penting yang harus kita bicarakan disini?" Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan

"Ini semua tentang kita."

"Hn"

"Maafkan aku tadi Sasuke-kun karena tindakanku barusan membuat perasaanmu tidak enak."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura. Aku tadi sempat marah. Aku tahu makdus yang kau lakukan itu."

"Syukurlah kau tidak marah. Sebenarnya aku… aku…. Ah." Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan berkata "Hentikan Sakura! Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya saja aku sedikit enggan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Dan maafkan aku jika aku telah mengacuhkanmu, menyakitimu bahkan hampir membunuhmu. Aku berjanji aku tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi." Lalu Sasuke mencium jidat Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah sedikit merona

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun."

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menuju Padang Bunga. Disana banyak bunga indah yang tengah bermekaran?"

"Ide bagus, Sakura."

"Wah-wah-wah. Setelah lama kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya kalian jadian juga yah. Selamat ya Sakura, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino yang berada di jalan dekat Sungai Nakano

"Guk-guk"

"Ino, Kiba, Akamaru." Ucap Sakura memandang mereka beretiga

"Ayo, Sasuke, Sakura. Kami pergi dahulu."

"Guk-guk."

"Jaga baik-baik ya Kiba."

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Walau nyawaku taruhannya." Ucap Kiba sambil mengacungi jempol dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Ino yang mendengar itu langsung merona wajahnya.

Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura dan berkata "Ini adalah kehidupan baru kita Sakura. Kehidupan baru kita semua yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang tanpa adanya kebencian dan kepedihan. Ayo kita mulai kehidupan baru kita bersama." Lalu mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka dengan Sinar Matahari sore dan Sungai Nakano sebagai saksi cinta mereka.

-TAMAT-

Maaf ya teman-teman saya sudah lama gak update fanfic lagi mohon dukungannya ya agar saya bisa mengupdate fanfic lagi. Terima kasih kepada semuanya telah membaca fic buatan saya ini dan juga kepada Allah SWT atas Berkah dan Rahmatnya sehingga Saya bisa berkarya kembali di dunia fanfiction.

Mohon Reviewnya. Terima Kasih :)

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
